powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Raging Knight Dogold
is an oni-themed general in the Deboth Army. He tends to say when vexed. Character History A suit of sentient, magical Oni-themed armor that was created by Deboss during their attack on Japan during the Sengoku Era. His primary mission was to possess Utsusemimaru and take control of the powerful Zyudenryu, Pteragordon. Chaos formulated a plan to increase Utsusemimaru's anger by killing his fellow samurai and holding his best friend Torin hostage to be executed in front of him. Enraged, Utsusemimaru charged at Chaos but Dogold grabbed onto him and pulled him into a portal, where he formed around Utsusemimaru. Dogold's consciousness would become dormant, and Utsusemimaru's anger, increasing at the loss of his friends (and being forced to serve the Deboss Legion) was allowed to be dominant. However, this resulted in a possessed and amnesiac Utsusemimaru with no memories of his past, except for the name 'Dogold'. The last of Chaos's followers to be revived, Chaos asked him his name upon thawing him. The raging "Dogold" fumes when Chaos apparently forgot his name. The amnesic Utsusemimaru continued to use the name of Dogold when formally introducing himself to the Kyoryugers during his scheme to have Debo Royaroya captured martial artists to incite rage from them. Later on, in a plan formulated by Chaos to distract the Kyoryugers in order to unseal Pteragordon, Dogold employs Debo Yakigonte in a scheme to not only gather rage, but to also break up the Kyoryugers. Though the plan failed, Dogold is given a fake evil Pteragodon Zyudenchi. By substituting bravery with anger, Dogold is able to 'Deboss In' with the fake Zyudenchi and power up Pteragordon in order to fight the Kyoryugers. After getting his mask cracked, Dogold is horrified to learn that he has a real, human face underneath, though Chaos is able to ease his curiosity by fixing it. Eventually, the mask is fully broken off and the real Dogold tells the confused Utsusemimaru all about his history. After Dogold takes control back from Utsusemimaru, Daigo manages to free his fellow Kyoryuger from Dogold's possession by using a Pteragordon Zyudenchi infused with Torin and Ramirez's spirits and Utsusemimaru is able to regain all his lost memories. Though Dogold’s body was destroyed by the attack, Chaos places the Dogold mask onto a Cambrima as a temporary vessel. Because the Cambrima aren't powerful enough to withstand Dogold's power, they disintegrate on a monthly basis. Dogold gains a fur collar around his neck when he first took over a Cabrima. After almost gaining a new vessel in the robot G-BO, Dogold possesses fellow Debo Knight Endolf, whom had been cruel towards him and manipulative with his comrades. Supporting Space War God Voldos on Deboth's behalf, Dogold fought with his fellow Deboth Knights to support Vaglass Avatars Enter and Escape in defending Voldos' satellite against the Go-Busters and Kyoryu Silver. Engaging Hiromu Sakurada Powered Custom, Aigaron was beaten back by the Volcanick Attack but soon overwhelmed the three Go-Busters by performing a combined Deboth Finish with the other Knights. However, the Go-Busters perservered and fought back against the Deboth Army, with Dogold being bested by Red Buster. Joined by Beet Buster and Stag Buster, the Go-Busters performed their own team finisher which forced the Deboth Knights to fall back. Finding the results beneficial to his level of power, Dogold decides to keep his action a secret for the moment. However, when he employs the Debo Yanasanta brothers near Christmas, Dogold learns that Endolf's personality had begun merging with his own; Dogold had been complaining of headaches as Endolf had, and not-so sincerely apologize, as the Resentment Knight was prone to do. Confirming Dantetsu Kiryuu's strength during their second encounter, Dogold decides that taking Daigo's father as a new host would be not only the only way to maintain his sense of self, but would also boost his level of strength. However, betrayed by Debo Yanasanta (who was revealed to actually be one of Endolf's monsters all along) to take the full blast of the Ten Zyuden Maximum Victory Finish, Dogold's body became weak enough for Endolf to break Dogold's hold. The freed villain reveals that he manipulated Dogold's plan from the beginning, and almost kills Dogold, though Candelilla and Aigaron step in at the last second. Upon returning to the frozen castle, it is revealed that, with his anger quota now full, Dogold has lost his standing with Chaos. He resumes using Cambrima as hosts. Endolf soon begins uses a Deboss-cell based device to control Dogold, putting similar devices on Dogold's horns to cause pain, should Dogold be disobedient. When these are revealed, Utsusemimaru question's Dogold's pride as a warrior. This seemingly shatters Dogold's resolve and makes him fully obedient to Endolf, whom he begins calling "Master Endolf". Dogold is present during the final battle. When the Kyoryugers break away to face Deboss, Dogold and Endolf chase after them. Utsusemimaru breaks from the group to hold the two generals back. Dogold convinces Endolf to hold the warrior still so Dogold can get a clean kill. However, after Endolf complies, Dogold attacks Endolf instead, releasing Utsusemimaru and destroying the control device, releasing Dogold from Endolf's control. It is revealed that when Utsusemimaru questioned Dogold's pride, he began planning a rebellion against Endolf by earning his trust. Asking Utsusemimaru's help to defeat Endolf, the two attack the Resentful Knight. Endolf counter-attacks Dogold, mortally wounding the Raging Knight. However, Dogold merges with Utsusemimaru at the last second, though this time allowing the samurai to remain in control of his body, and the two use their combined power to destroy Endolf with a dual Lightning Afterglow attack. Dogold breaks away from Utsusemimaru and merges with the Cambrima again, and is ecstatic to be free of the nuisance that was Endolf. However, wanting to finish his centuries-long battle with the Kyoryuger, and die a warrior's death, he demands Utsusemimaru take up his stance, and reveals that the mask of his armor is permanently damaged. The two take up their stances, and clash one final time. Utsusemimaru gives a fatal blow, with the two collapsing onto each other in pain. Dogold thanks Utsusemimaru for honoring his request to die in battle with him. Utsusemimaru replies that such words from a villain are "irritating", parroting his rival's catchphrase. Dogold dies laughing at this, and dissipates into light. In the year 2114 Remorseful Knight Arslevan takes Dogold's body and puts a new soul into it, reincarnating him into Submission Knight Sneldo. Monsters *Debo Royaroya (3 & 36) *Debo Yakigonte (7 & 36) *Debo Tangosekku (12, Special DVD, 36) *Debo Spokorn (32 & 37) Personality Befitting his title, he is quick to anger and easily frustrated. He can also be quite devious like when taking Endolf as a host by distracting Luckyuro with games and toys to keep her from restoring him or when deceiving Endolf into believing he was his loyal servant just to get him to lower his guard. Despite not always showing respect for his fellow knights, he was slightly grateful when Candelilla and Aigaron stopped Endolf from harming him and showed concern for them after they left. Despite being a suit of armor, he has pride as a knight and some sense of honor. Hosts Utsemimaru civilian.png|Utsusemimaru (four centuries) ZSK-Cambrima.jpg|Multiple Cambrima (currently) G-BO.jpg|G-BO (briefly) Resentful knight endolf.png|Resentful Knight Endolf (formerly) Powers and Abilities *'Anger Empowerment':As the Raging Knight of the Deboth Army, Dogold can siphon and empower himself with human anger. *'Electric Discharge':Dogold can generate lightning from his body voluntarily for attacks or involuntarily when he is angry. *'Host Subjugation': As a suit of living armor, he can take over others to use as his body, when they are consumed in rage. The stronger the host, the longer he can use them. In the case of Cambrima, they last a month at best before he has to change. The downside is that stronger host have the capacity to impose their own personality on him or fight back and break free. Arsenal * :A seven-branched sword used in conjunction with his electric discharge ability to deliver brutal strikes. * : When Dogold was using Endolf as a host, he had the ability to use Endolf's Rosocrusher, in both its gun and sword mode, for attacks in unison with his ''Kenka Jōtō. Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of Deboss Edition Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Dogold. Video Game appearances Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho Dogold appears as an enemy in the Nintendo 3DS Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho. Super Sentai Battle Base Dogold is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Dogold is among the villains featured in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Behind the scenes Portrayal Dogold is voiced by .Telebi-kun, January 2013Telebi Magazine, January 2013 His suit actor is . Conception Dogold was designed by character designer K-SuKe, who worked on the majority of the Deboth Army for Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Notes * Dogold's name is a pun on and "Gold". * Dogold has motifs of Oni, tiger stripes and Raijin from Japanese mythology. * Following the face theme of the Deboss Army, Dogold represents enraged facial expressions. Further following this theme, a being is consumed in Dogold's armor by having Dogold's face plate covering them. **Dogold represents the "anger" of the Japanese expression "Kidoairaku", which represents the gamut of human emotion: joy, sorrow, anger and fun. * The way Dogold possesses his hosts by covering them in his armor-like body may be seen as them being "Consumed" by Rage. * It's unknown if Dogold's elemental power over lightning and thunder is his own or if he gained it from taking over Utsusemimaru. * Dogold is similar to the'' Gaoranger'' villain, Rouki. Both villains used rangers as host bodies. The difference is that Utsusemimaru was forced into the situation, while Shirogane (GaoSilver) knew the risk of putting on the mask. ** Dogold's concept is also similar to that of the Armor of Darkness in Abaranger and the Bio Dimensional Beast, Armor Snake, in episode 29 of Choujin Sentai Jetman. * Dogold and Candelilla are the first villains to perform finishing moves alongside the Super Sentai. *Following several members of the Deboth Army's motif from the Wizard of Oz novel, Dogold is likely based on The Cowardly Lion, one of the main characters of the novel. Incidentally, much like how The Cowardly Lion lacks courage, Dogold himself lacks a body since he himself is a sentient armor. * Following the playing card-suits assignment motif on the backs of the five Deboth generals, Dogold is Clubs (♣), represented by a circled clover symbol on the back of his armor. *Elements from this costume would be reused in Raimein. Appearances References Stats *Height: 204 cm (51.0 m: giant) *Weight: 183 kg (457.5 t: giant) External Links * See Also *Duke Org Rouki - Villain who possessed a ranger in'' Gaoranger.'' *Armor of Darkness - A suit of armor with a similar concept in Abaranger. Category:Deboth Army Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Other Warriors Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Electrical Monsters Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:Oni Themed Villains Category:Sentai Lightning-elemental Monsters